A time-sharing system oriented around two Control Data 3300 Computers has been designed to service a variety of clinical projects. These include medical decision making from clinical data, using both Boolean and statistical methods, automated acquisition and interpretation of signals from a variety of laboratory sources, such as ECG and pulmonary function measuring devices, the development of some special tools for interpretation of two dimensional patterns of clinical value and the development and testing of a voice response system for remote access to medical data.